This Phase II application proposes development and field testing of a website, www.addiction-resources.com, to help managers of substance abuse service delivery systems evaluate and use assessment and outcomes data to improve quality of care. Managers increasingly face demands to use client data to improve quality of care. The website provides tools to create a database of data from managers' own facilities to generate useful descriptions of their facility data and to make comparisons between their data and national data. The goal is realistically make available to all managers the tools and knowledge to integrate client data into their management planning and decision-making. The website includes a Web-based course to help managers learn to use clinical data for system change. The course will feature Addiction Severity Index (ASI) data, analytic concepts, and clinical decision-making. Phase I developed and tested initial feasibility of product concept and created a demo website. Also, a national comparison database of 27,000 cases was assembled. In Phase II, the final website will be produced. An analogue field trial will examine, in contrast to a written booklet and wait-list control, the website's effectiveness in facilitating managers to more use of clinical data in decision-making.